


the Dragon in Phoenix drop High

by bretnorris0



Category: Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail, Minecraft (Video Game), mystreet, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aphmau x Natsu, F/F, FEM natsu, Katelyn is a player, Katelyn x Kawii~chan - Freeform, More dragon like Natsu, Multi-Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bretnorris0/pseuds/bretnorris0
Summary: this is a crossover of Phoenix drop high Natsu wants to surpass her father. but she ends up meeting a Innocent girl . Fem Natsu x Aphmau





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i DONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING. natsu is a girl . shes smart just a blond um. just read lol

:FIRORE :  
dad.   
that all Natsu Could think about. it was windy out side. she felt the wind passing thought her short pink spiky hair . she smelt a scent .   
warm coal...  
"DAD" she yelled in the fairy tail Guild hall shocking everyone form the sudden out burst . "hey whats up Natsu " asked Erza who was sitting right next to her with a slice of strawberry caking right in front of two of them . Natsu ran out the guild hall and ignited fire underneath her feet. cauing her to soar up in the sky.   
:IN AMERICA:  
Aphmau was having a dream. she was floating in a dark void. drowning in nothing . floating down slowly . the weird part is . she felt . hot. extremely hot.

as she was floating down she she hit the ground causing a loud THONK she moaned out of announce . she got up and shook her head she opened her eyes and she saw the ground was there. and it was . ...hot. it was a ground made out of molten coal and lava . the normal average girl who gonna start high school when she wakes up. is having a nightmare . at least that what she thought shes having . she closed her caramel eyes 'ok Aphmau all you gotta do is wake up and it will be all over.' she thought to her self. she was wrong . all she could feel is more heat surrounding her and when she opened her eyes all she would was very. very. very large active volcano ranging about 44,000 feet. with mountains surrounding her . ranging hight's about 13,252 feet to 29,029′ feet all active as well .

ash was falling down like snow. she was scared. she didn't know what to do she was walking back words and she felt a hot . scaly thing his her back. she turned around to see a red dragon with a dragon tattoo on his chest . the monster was obvious strong cause when the human girl bumped into him she thought he was a bolder. "w-wha-" she was more then worried . she was ...mortified . it caused her to fall on to the ground

IT let out a roar . a powerful deadly ear bleeding roar 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Aphmau screamed in the middle of the night. shooting straight up in a very cold sweat . as she was hyperventilating she could hear the roar still in the back of her mind this time it was understandable . be friends with Natsu...that what it told her. that was its will 

she could hear someone running down to her room . as Aphmau hearsed the door slammed open feeling the cool air form the out side hitting her remarkably hot body. "MIJA" she hear an older woman yell turning on the light . As Aphmau eyes Aguste to the light covering her room. both girls where shocked to see one thing

steam.

steam derive from her body causing her to scream aging . her mother ran up to her to her and put her arms on her should only to get burned

"OW maldito coño" the mom said as she sees the steam dying down where Aphmau was completely visible once again . "-m-m-m-mom" the child said crying to her moms arms ,

"im im im im im im im im im im scared mama im scared." she said hyperventilating into her mom's shoulder. 

the next morning.

Aphmau got dressed for her first day in school. she was excited. she really was but she didnt get any sleep last night. she couldn't think . she had one thing on her mind. why  
why did the dragon want her to be friends with this Natsu .why why why! as she went down stares she went to eat breakfast. with her mom . they didn't talk much. Her mom could tell she wasn't in the mood.  
maldito coño' the girl thought as she was driven to school by her mom . she didnt want to today to happen Aphmau took a picture on her phone and posted it on Instagram.

so excited for my first day of school couldnt get any sleep lol

#first day 

she posted it online and drifted to sleep as they where stuck in traffic, at least she tired. once she started to feel warm once again she woke right up fearing to go back to that lava pit. later that day.. "Doko ni imasu ka" (where are you mutt?) a girl in a black Gi with a red undershirt. the symbol the of turtle hermit on her right chest . she was flying thought the air on a golden cloud. as she was in the air a ghostly wold thats fur is snow white; his eyes are pale green with a slightly dark green color for the pupil. Two thin black circles surround his pupil. He displayed noticeable features, such as the black outline around his mouth, which contain his jagged, sharp teeth. In addition, on his tail he has three gray circles surrounded by a dot. He wears a purple collar Pink clouds follow him to indicate that he is undead.

"Damare watashi wa watashitachiha gakkō natsu no chikaku ni mo aru tsumoride wa nai yo" (shut up i'm not a mutt also we are near the school Natsu)

the girl smiled as she spead up in the air the dog disparaging into nothing.

"Watashi wa ima kaiko shimashita. Watashi no michi no otōsan im" (im fired up. im on my way dad) 

"


	2. ch2 the meeting

As Aphmau looked around getting to her home room class. after her "not alone buddy" got hit with a volley ball she thought she wasnt gonna see her but in her surprise she saw him with a bandage wrapped around his head.

Travis is a guy with green eyes . he was very shy and everyone can tell some people already plan to bully him because of the fact . white snowy hair witch is shocking to learn that its natural his white polo shirt with a blue tie making him look very well dressed.

"hey not alone buddy" Aphmau as she sat down right next to her new friend . she had a very concern look her that is very obvious to her new friend . he sighed and smiled at her

"Hey Aphmau " he said Aphmau got her book out ( its a Manga) with a smile she spoke

"hey you ok" she asked her friend . he smiled more

"ya im good just had to wear this on my head to make sure i dont get hit again cause if i do it will reopen the cut on my head"

( he got a cut in the back of his head do to the friction )

she smiled and sighed

"that's good. i got worried . i heard the girl who threw the ball helped pay for the bandages she seems nice"

Travis clicked his tongue

"ya right i bet she thought it was funny and she wanted to do it when im not looking " Aphmau had sweat down her forehead Travis put his hands in defense

"im kidding im kidding im sure she didnt mean it" ( BTW I HATE TRAVIS X KATELYN SO NO!)

"i-" Aphmau got cut of by the girl with pink hair and a black Gi .Aphmau could see in a way time was stopped. the classmates movements where stopped the teacher who was writing down his name on the chock bored was stopped in motion . Aphmau was sweating in shock and fear . she didnt know what to say after that moment

"Kon'nichiwa anata wa igneel to iu namae no doragon o shitte imasu ka? Watashi wa kare o anata no itaru tokoro ni nioi ga suru" (hello do you know a dragon named igneel? i smell him all over you) The girl said in a language that Aphmau didn't understand what so ever . Aphmau was confused at first . then she realized that she was speaking Japanese so she must be from Japan and two she must have strong sense of magic to stop time like this.

"i-i-i" Aphmau was trying to say ' i dont understand you' but its common sense to not make the person whos stopping time mad.

the person who broke into the school.

the person who can kill her without no one knowing.

the girl with red wrist bans and black boots sighed

"Watashi wa anata ga watashi o rikai shite inai to omoimasu ka?" (i'm guessing you don't understand me do you?)

the black haired girl started to shake. see Aphmau does know how to use Healing Magic but the only thing that she can do with it is heal papers cuts and small pains . but this stopping time for this long must take a lot of magic

"i-i-dont KILL ME " the girl shouted out loud shocking the girl right in front of her . the girl sighed and smiled

"Watashi wa anata o korosu tsumori wanaideshou. Mite" (i will not gonna kill you . look" the girl said taking her backpack

"HEY " the girl in black hair said in shock. she needed that.

this sucks. this day sucks. first the nightmare then she get emberssed by a teacher then a girl breaks in her school just to talk to her now her back pack is getting stolen

this day sucks

"Watashi wa kore o nusumu tsumorida? Watashi ga eigo o rikai shitara sore o torimodosu koto ga waruinode, 3 〜 4-jikan kakete kudasai." (im gonna steall this ok? ill bring it back when i understand english so give me about three maybe four hours .) the girl said before said

i dont understand you '

the girl was covered in a shadow and time started up once again . with her back pack missing

in a park the girl was sitting under a tree her ghost wolf sitting right next to his master. in his pup form

a ghost dog pup form or there 'beta form' makes them look like a small puppy effecting there voice and how strong there magic is . this hind legs where dangling off her lap touching the ground

" Kanojo wa anata ga kanojo no bakku pakku o nusunda ikatteiru kamo shirenai ōjo o shitte iru." (know princess she might be angry you stole her backpack.) he said sighing enjoying the warm feeling that Natsu produces do to her Fire dragon slayer magic.

"Madarao moshi papa o mitsuketai nonara, watashitachi wa kanojo no shitsumon o suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Dakara watashitachiha eigo o manabu hitsuyō ga arimasu. Watashi ga toshokan kara hon o nusunda baai watashitachiha komattakoto ni narimasu" (Madarao if we want to find papa we need to ask her questions. so we need to learn English . if i stole a book from the library we will be in trouble)

"Soshite, gakkō ni shin'nyū shite mo po po wa watashitachi ni yoba remasen ka?" ( and breaking into a school wont get the popo called on us?)

Natsu closed the math book that she had in her hand putting her thump on the page she was on and smacked Madarao on top of the head causing to make a gak noise

"Yonde shiyou to shite iru im o fakkushattodaun" (shut the fuck up im trying to read)

' remind me to tell her she need to not smack me like that if she wants me to go hunting for us tonight while she sets up camp'

Later .

as Aphmau got home she sat down on the couch turning the T.v on watching her favorite Anime Attack on titan . she was very tied with today. she felt her eyes get heavy . really heavy and started to fall asleep.

she was drifting in that dark void once again . she didnt know what to do ...

run?

no she cant cause she was floating .

floating

...

..

.

she still floating .

still floating

ok why is she still floating

cause when she opened her eyes it was like she was floating in space . she thoguth it was ...so graceful . as she was floating she felt heat right behind her she turned around to see a red ball foating in the air. that when it it her that wasnt red. it was fire...

it looked like the sun...

"hello human" It said speaking to her . this shocked Aphmau cause it was the same voice that scard her last night but it seem so much ...

more genital

Aphmau didnt know how to react . as the fire ball grew into a outline of the same red Dragon form earlier but he was on his knees bowing down to her. at she turned around she was in the same old lava pit but she felt cooler . it as if the dragon was making sure she wasnt hot. the dragon open his yellow eyes . starting right at her with such ...a sorry look

"i am sorry for scaring you earlyier child. i hope you can forgive me"

This really shocked her. one a dragon was on his KNEE for her. and he was asking for her. a 14 year old girl . for her forgiveness. ...

"it-its um hehe um its ok" she said in a very very. verrrry nerveous voice . it still was a fucking dragon after all .

"let me introduce my self dear child i. i am Igneel the king of all flames and lord of all fire dragons nice to great you in a formal way various me yelling at you like this morning " he said in a very sad tone. she took a step towards him

"its .its ok mr. i-" she got cut off by him

"please call me Igneel" he said with a smile. she felt warm coming form a very warm and senser smile.

"ok igneel im sure you had your reasons ." she said and he smiled .

" I smell my child on you" he said confusing her. then it came to her...

the pink headed girl who stopped time...

"WHHHHHHAAATTTT the girl who stole my backpack " the dragon was in thought. thinking...why why would she steal she knows better then

"did she speak English?" he asked tilting the girl smiled at the cute sight .

"um no she was speaking Japanese why? does that matter she STILL STO-" she got cut off by his booming voice

"she trying to learn English. look my child i need you to do something for me" The girl shocked her head kind of annoyed cause she still has a missing backpack

"ya whats up "

"dont tell my child you saw me."

befor Aphmau could respond She woke up she saw that her mom woke her up.

"hey mija sorry but someone is at the door. " Aphmau groaned a bit as she got up flopping on the ground getting up groaning walking to the door she was very sleepy... till a pink girl and a little white puppy ...

"hello im Natsu " the girl said in clear well spoken English . Aphmau was shocked. very shocked and confused.

"um hey um can i " she got cut off by the girl shoving her backpack into her face. shocking her natsu spoke

"sorry for taking it i hope you forgive me" Natsu said in a taking a knee like...

that dragon ...seeing that she has the same dragon tattoo on her left forearm she realized something...

they are related ...

"um you can haha"

"PRINCESS" the little white pup said in a shock voice . 'oh my god you so cute' Aphmau thought to herself

"you dont need to bow before a human i" the pup got cut of

"i stole something from her . its the right thing to do" she said to her loyal protector the mutt sighed and smiled at Aphmau . One of Aphmau's neighbors was riding a bike looking at the door confused Aphmau kind of freaked out . she was planning on telling her 'see you' then she remember what then she recalled what her father asked her to do. Aphmau tured around to ask her mom in the kitchen

"HEY MOM"

"YA MIJA?" she asked back in the kitchen making dinner for the two.

"CAN A FRIEND COME IN" as Aphmau heard a crash form the kitchen she jumped

"oh..my...Mavis...OF COURSE YOU CAN BRING A FRIEND IN YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED FOR YOU TO ASK ME THIS YOUR BREAKING OUT OF-" letting her mom rant Aphmau had a face that just yelled out. oh my god mom oh her face

"why dont you come in "she said letting her and the wolf in the house as Natsu came in she smiled

"i smell something great cooking" the little pup said with a smile. Aphmau saw a beta before she thinks there really cool and awesome to own one but there really expensive . a beta costing about 14,000 dollars . an omega costing 99,000-500,000

" OH APHMAU" the mom ran out . she saw there was really a person in her room .

"hey Mija why don't you go up to your room " she said with a fat smile on her face Aphmau nooded and slowly took Natsu up to her room the Beta fallowing her right behind his master.

"so um natsu can" Madarao looked at Aphmau with a smile . Aphamu got more shy as she open the door to a very basic room. a bed with a stuff cat plushy in one cornor a dresser with some cute anime figures and a computer near her window . the room had a brush on the floor.

"this is my room why dont you sit on my oh on my um my um god um" she didnt know what to say

"

Palilalia

" Madaraow said making Aphmau stop what she was saying. its a disorder that makes you repeat the same words in the same sentence . people can really tell she her social anxiety get really bad. but when talking one on one she has to wear a rubber band to her wrist so when she realized that shes doing it all it takes is one good snap and she stops .

"how how how how how " she pulled on her rubber ban rubber band and snaP!

"ill tell you later so what where you saying honey" the mutt asked as Natsu sat down down on her bed with a sigh and smile .

"well you see um im not um ok im not . why do all this" this confused both of her gusses in her room . welll madarow knew what she was talking about he was just playing along .

"why we broke into your school or why Natsu wants to be your friend?" Aphmau thought for a second

"well the second one mostly. "

natsu got behind Aphmau . this shocked Aphmau causing her to blush. she didnt expect such speed form the pink headed girl.   
Natsu was extremely warm not that shocking what the shocking part is it felt really ...  
calm 

"its cause your pure hearted just like me silly" Aphmau was shocked by this Natsu took a big whiff of Aphmau hair

"so sweet" she said causing Aphmau to blush more .  
"see miss Aphmau whet she is trying to say your LV or love. lV is your willingness to kill" this shocked Aphmau a bit. to think that he can read this kind of thing.

"and your willing not never hurt a person. and you think its the right thing to do deep down with no doubt in your soul?" Aphmau with out thinking nodded her head yes .

"well that what makes your pured hearted just like Natsu"

Aphmau asked questions to get to know Natsu . like things she likes to do for fun. Aphmau could tell that Natsu loves to fight. to find out that Natsu doesn't have a home Aphmau did something that shocked herself.

she asked if Natsu could live with her . why she asked

she asked cause she thought Natsu to be her first friend ever

sense FC stopped talking to her.  
....  
Aphmau Asked one more question to Natsu and Madarao where having a great time.

Aphmau smiled enjoying there time together. Natsu was the one whos a child of the three. she thought it was a cute idea .Madarao was more like a uncle to Natsu and knows everything about her. he seems very relaxed excepted when Natsu get at it and he acts like a little kid .

Aphmau looked at her Phone and looked at her talk with FC his Last Message said

{look im gonna be off line for a while ill talk to you when i talk to you. }

that was 3 mouths ago sense he said anything to her . she thought she saw him on there game Star wars the old republic but she not 100 percent sure. she missed her only friend every time she sees the message she sighs thinking to her self

'i must of been to annoying '

"hello Aphmau" Natsu said waking her up form her trance . she saw Natsu had a very concern face on her

"ya sorry natsu im got one more question for you " Aphmau thought for a second and ask her question

"where do you guys live?" she asked hoping to hangout with them more after school. Madarao looked at Natsu and sighed

"we live at the park"

...

..

.

"what?" this confused Aphmau for a bit then she realized what he meant by it.

"we live at the park" this time Natsu answered the Question

"wait are you telling me you guys are homeless" Aphmau asked a little shocked.

Natsu was smiling as if its not big deal.

Aphmau wanted to help them but shes knows her mom wont lets her friends stay in the quest room she know what her mom would say

you dont even really know them

but if from the sounds of things Natsu will bruise but she wont kill .

"hey you been spacing out a lot you sure your are ok?" Natsu asked her new friend Aphmau thought for a second

"hey guys can you stay here"

as Aphmau ran out of the room she had only one goal in mind. try to convince her to to let Natsu stay here . as she ran down stares she could smell her moms freshly made Chicken Enchilada Casserole. as she smelled it her atomistic growled a bit as she saw her mom but it in the oven to get bakes . her mom turns around with a smile

"hey mija would you and your friends will be staying for dinner. well what am i say of course you will be staying fro dinner but your friends will stay i meant to ask " her mom laughed very excited to know that her child has made a pare of friends .

"well mama that what i was gonna ask ." Aphmau stood right next to her mom whispering something in her ear making sure that the two cant here her what so ever.

"mama can natsu live with us . she's homeless" this shocked the mother for a bit and sighed.

"mija i cant just let people live with us we dont even know them really. what if there messed up in the head and is boy crazy" she said in a annoyed tone. she tried to stay quiet much as possible .

"im pretty sure Madarao would kill a boy if they flirted with Natsu " this got the mother to think

"will he now" she said with a smirk causing Aphmau to have a worried look. she know her mom hates boys getting near her so she would use this to her advantage . one time her mom threw the la chancla across the yard at there old house to hit a boy who winked at Aphmau who was raking leafs at the time.

"ya he will from this one time i gusse he eat a guys home work every day forcing him to have bad grades just so he didnt hit on natsu anymore" . the mother had an evil chuckle thinking about it.

two people making sure boys dont hit on them. its a gift.

its a god send ...

so after that little talk her mom convinces natsu and madarao to live with them . as Aphmau wnet back up stares she was tackled with a hug . as the girls fell down to the ground it was shocking to see Natsu crying...

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU APMAU " she said hugging as the two rolled on to the ground

"stop stop stop stop stop stop stop"

Natsu Grabbed her wrist to snap the rubber band.

"natsu why did you jsut tackled me . " Aphmau asked with a happy voice. she had a smile on her face to know she has a great friend by her side. she knew Natsu would not harm her what so ever.

" we heard everything" Madarao said shocking Aphmau .

"h-h-how!" natsu smiled and lifted up Aphmau .

"ill tell you after dinner. " she said as she and Aphmau walked down startes Aphmau realized that she and natsu had been holding hands as the walked.

it felt good.

it felt increadable

she felt like she can do it . \

she can break free.

as natsu sat down she counted the spots set up she counted 3. not a place for Madarao.

she saw down got a plate for madaroa and put it right next to her. as the mother name out of the kitchen she saw the wolf sitting down on a chair painting .

"sorry Natsu but we dont allow wolfs to sit down on the table"

this fact disappointed Aphmau. she could tell the two where close.

"and im sorry if my equal cant sit at the table. sorry if i can keep my mouth shut as you let MY equal be treated like a dumb dog"

this REALLY shocked the the very kind kiddish girl talking bakc like that really shocked them.

"ok natsu how would he eat then?" Madarao smiled as under the table the shadow start to twist and morph . shocking the two making there eyes pop out .

the shadow started to float right next to the dog and changed shape . into a fork and knife . he had a look just oozing with pride and convenience

"what did you really think i can protect my master's child with out a little use of magic " he said with a smirk as the mother gave everyone a plate everyone digged into the great dinner.

"so Natsu where do you live" the mother asked

"we know your going to ask if we want to live here and we will enjoy our stay" the wolf said taking a bite of food this shocking the mom .

"ya mom they heard us some how speaking of witch Natsu how did you hear us" Aphmau said taking a drink of coke cola

Natsu and Madarao looked at each other and sighed

"Watashitachi ga karera ni iubekidearu watashi wa karera ga totemo shinsetsuna hito-tachi ga iru no ga hontōni sukidesu. Soshite Aphmau wa junsuina kokoro o motte imasu" (should we tell them i really like them there very kind people . and Aphmau does have a pure heart)

Madarao sat in thought .

"Anata wa watashi no hontō no shujin no kodomodesu.-Kun no negaida to omou" ( you are the child of my true master. i think it is your wish princess)

Natsu sighed and smiled thinking about it...

"im not human"

there. she said it. right there now hesitation . this shocking the two girls. the girl who wants to be friends with Aphmau with all her heart.'

the girl whos cares . who really cares and is so kind and sweet. the girl who would do anything to be friends with Aphmau 

isnt human.

"w-w-what are you then" Aphmau asked and Natsu smiled looking up in the sky . she smiled

"I am a dragon slay. my name is raging flame Natsu Dragneel. " this shocked the two


	3. Chapter 3

both the girls looked at Natsu Dragneel like she was crazy. Dragons where a theory if they excited but to clam you have a magic like 'dragon slayer magic' is like saying "look at me im on crack" that at least what Aphmau was thinking but she would never say it out loud.   
"riiigghhht" The mother of the Shalasaska family said in a tone that just yelled .why are we gonna let her live with us again . Natsu was very salty at here tone Madarao was giving them a really dirty look that could freeze over hell and back. he really didnt like people making fun of Natsu . i made him very. very upset . he looked at Natsu with a very Dark look as he had a smirk that told her to blow there minds ....  
"the chicken was kill right about 4 miles away witch tells me you got this from a local butchery who used a 87 layed Damascus steel knife . it was prepared in red wine for 24 hours or more . then cooked with 6 no wait 7 different types of herbs all witch are 2/3 Ts Salt.1/2 Ts Thyme.1/2 Ts Basil.\1/3 Ts Oregano. 1 Ts Celery salt.1 Ts Black pepper.1 Ts Dried mustard.4 Ts Paprika." .....

this really shocked the girls . really shocked them . Aphmau had her mouth gaped open and her eyes where pooped right of her skull .

"h--how could could you tell" Aphmau asked in a very very very shocked tone...

Natsu had a smirk oh her face as she faked sighed "oh i don't know just us dragon slayers have really strong sense of smell. one that can be use to track any person place or thing" . she said with a smirk taking a bit of her dinner .  
the mother was in shock , every little thing she did. from the timing of the cut to what kind of knife used to kill the chicken . as the two non human eat dinner like this was nothing the humans in the table was trying to process the news ....

"what else else else else else else else else else *SNAP* can you do" Aphmau asked hatting that she keeps repeating the same words in times like this . it caused her to be bullied in every town they lived in. it caused her have no friends.

it caused her dad to leave them. no matter how many times her mom told her he left because he was kicked out. but he wouldn't been kicked out if she wasn't so annoying. 

if she wasnt so week   
Natsu thought it was funny thinking how it is every time she had prove shes not human someone freaks out. 

"i can do many things Aphmau but that doesn't matter what matters is" Natsu smiled at the mother .   
Ever sense Natsu was a child. sense a little girl she was thought to do the respectful. pure hearted thing. that pride. is not a weapon that it is a tool. to drive your forward cause it takes a strong person to accpete Pride. it takes a stronger one to over come it   
doing what you think is truly right was the right thing 

Natsu got on her knee

shocking Aphmau ....seeing the dragon that was in her dream ...  
Natsu Dargneel....  
Igneel..  
that when it hit Aphmau Natsu is the Child of Igneel.  
as Natsu was on her Knee bowing under neath Sylvana was in a gaze . she didn't expect this to happed what so ever.   
"my name is Natsu Dragneel and may i please live with you" there Natsu said what Aphmau wants to know  
Sylvana saw the look in Natsu's eyes. please. please let me live with you, please let me be Aphmau's friend . Sylvana was very confused about this whole thing .she had one question . 

"ok ill let you stay IF. IF you can give me a good answer . why do you want to be friends with my Mija "   
" we are one in the same" Sylvana looked at Aphmau who shrugged her shoulders letting her know she doesnt know what Natsu means by that   
"what do you mean" 

"well as you see People think shes a loser. a nerd" Sylvana didn't like what she was saying so far.   
"but deep down . shes just wants to do the right thing. not try to impress a girl or you or her father. im the same way people see me as a fighting loving rude mean angry person. but deep down i just wanna do what is right" ....  
this really shocked the mother cause Natsu kept going   
" as well she might have thought that make her sad. but that only cause she thinks she failed doing the right thing. she thinks the world , the time-line. is on her and her shoulders and i feel the the same way my father kept telling me how im. how im gonna surpass him . how im gonna be brave in my life and by fallowing those words it caused me to be happy. why it have given me a purses in my life. she just need to find hers. she is a kind shy dork. but she is also a warm loving person.   
that is why i want to be her friend Sylvana ." ....  
later that day

as Natsu opened the door to her new room Aphmau was right behind her with a smile . as Aphmau was holding Natsu's bag in one hand it was a very plain room with a bed and desk. Aphmau looked in the room with a smile. seeing how its just right for Natsu a little smaller then Aphmau's room but did have a bit of a bigger closet as Madarao ran into the room he went right into the closet and sat down in it as if he said this part of the room is his. Natsu sat down on the bed seeing how soft it was .....  
it was being in a pool of fresh wool . 

"aaaaah the start of a new adventure huh doggo?" Natsu looked at Madarao who was already asleep in the condor of the closet. Aphmau sat down right next to Natsu who smiled at each other . 

"sooo Aphmau what Anime do you like watching?" she said re calling all the Anime figures she saw in the room. Full metal and inuyasha being the most eye candy for Natsu . Aphmau blushed and looked away at Natsu "oh not much just a couple. my favorites are Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood ,Yuri on Ice,Angel Beats!Death Note.." Natsu smiled at her and giggled . 

"your a bad lier you know so tell me when is three a couple ?" Natsu poking a hole in her logic Aphmau blushed a bit more . well she knew that Natsu knew that she was lying so might as well tell the truth 

"Miira no Kaikata,Konohana Kitan and Cardcaptor Sakura as well" she said blushing thinking that Natsu would think shes a nerd. 

 

"wow " Natsu said to her in a fake shocked Expression ...not realizing Natsu was kidding in her tone Aphmau had a dark red blush on her cheeks   
"i think your getting cuter by the second also if you need me im gonna go down and help with the dishes " Natsu leaving the room with a slight blush on her own face.

LATER that night . 

As Natsu was staying up on her Lap top learning The Mexican Language . After learning that The word Mija was Mexican Natsu realized she needed to learn it as well. only so that she can keep up with the angry mother when shes in a rant . like she did earlier when Aphmau came down form Natsu room with a blush on her face making her think that Aphmau was thinking about a boy .   
on Natsu lap top she had a program made by her friend Dr. alphys . pretty much it will play a whole movie in a Language she need to learn in a .35 Seconds. and to Understand how to put the Language in perfect Sentiences she would use a book . .  
'por qué me gusta tanto ... soy gay no puedo ser ... jódelo' ( why do i like her so much...am i gay? no i cant be ...screw it )   
....  
...  
..  
.  
morning 

Aphmau hated it she hated that someone woke her up in a dead sleep ...she hated that she didn't get sleep yesterday so when she got a good night rest some had to hug her.  
wait a second   
Aphmau took her sheet off her body to see a large white ghost wolf...with a pink collar and it being a omega...  
Madarao? the dog yawn as the light hits his face covering his face with his paws she realized that he had Panties in his mouth ..purple panties...  
"YOU DAM MUTT!" She heard a voice that sounded like Natsu's across the hall

Aphmau remember the name Natsu called her self last night raging flame Natsu Dragneel ...the dog woke up in a dead sleep he jumped out the the bed and ran to the door but he saw a very angry Natsu....who was not wearing a bra....

Natsu Dragneel had very ..very large plump 38d cups... this really confused Aphmau cause Natsu did not look like that last night... and what was she drolling....  
but had blue panties thankfully . her body had many scars all over her body but the one that cause Aphmau to freak out a bit was that she had a large cut right on her stomach looking like someone cut her tummy right open and the scare right above where her heart should be that looked like someone punched a hole right into her. the part that scares her thought was the look of pure anger . she had to look that was you make when you keep getting hit a red shell in Mario kart over,. and over again 

"YOU DAM MUTT THAT IS MY PANTIES YOU PERVERT YOU ARE NOT MAKING A FORT MADE OUT OF MY PANTIES!" she said . well more like yelled at the ghost wolf who was growling right at her. 

"YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND ME PRINCESS I NEED A PLACE WHERE I CAN JUST CHILL AND I CAN ONLY DO IT WITH NICE SOFT WARM PANT-"

he was gonna say something but got cut off as Natsu jumped right at him as he ran out underneath her feet . she ignited her fist and her forearm in fire chasing after the mutt .Aphmau running right behind her making sure she doesnt do anything bad.

the mother was drinking her coffee in the kitchen getting ready to make breakfast for everyone in the house heard a lot of yelling and started to go up stares as she was making her way up she saw Madarao in his Omega form jumping over her shocked her a bit and sighed think he just ran to go out side. Natsu jumped right over her as well the mother was shocked to see the big breasted girl with her arm on fire and Aphmau running behind . 

 

"Mjia what is going on" the mother asked getting her La Chancla on the ready. after hearing a big crash the two ran down to see that Natsu punched the kitchen counter breaking it in two but missing the wolf who was now on the sofa with a smirk on face. Natsu formed her hand into a claw with fire on the tips 

FIRE DRAGON CLAW the slashed down miss the dog who jumped back cutting the sofa in half. 

 

"WHAT THE HELL!??" he yelled at the two throwing a La Chancla hitting back on the back who had her fair shares of scars on it . the one that made the two shocked is that large claw mark on the back . the brown shoe not effecting Natsu what so ever but causing her stop had a angry look on her face 

"what do you guys want i gotta stop this dog fucking -" she got cut off but the dog running next to her as she was talking but was to fast she set her whole leg on fire kicking him on upwards causing him to let go of the panties in his mouth. 

 

"YOU DESTROYED MY LIVING ROOM " The mother said causing Natsu to have a blank expression . looking around seeing at least little damage (in her eyes) she sighed and snapped her finger cause Madarao to howl. a green mist coming from his body as he was on the floor pooped from getting kicked in the gut still but still having the energy to use his fixing magic making the counter top and the sofa looking good as new . the made the mother smile in pride.

"better fix it" she said walking to the counter top to finish the pancakes for everyone .   
as Natsu and Aphmau left the house Madarao and the mother worked on getting Natsu to school . 

"hey hey hey hey hey *snap * Natsu " Aphmau asked Natsu who had a Aphmau backpack over her shoulder Natsu having a few inches on Aphmau had a smile on her face.   
"what up " Aphmau looked at Natsu's chest ...

"why um is um is um your chest smaller compared to this morning" she said blushing and looking away . Natsu as well had a slight blush on her face. 

"well um you see I wear wrap's not a bra cause my breast get in the way so i make them smaller" she said blushing with a smile...

Natsu smiled 3 new scents poison ivy . dried snow and ....old milk. The two walked into a group of girls a red head . one Burnett with blue eyes and one with brown eyes   
the red head looked at the two "well isnt it mc drooly pants .im shocked you have a friend" she said with the two girls with her had smirks . Natsu was not entertained   
'that makes no sense what so ever' she thought folding her arms 

"who who who who me? " she said Natsu mentally slapped her fore head 'nope the two other girls right behind us' she thought not trying to be mean "Who else your the only freshmen who slobbered over Garroth yesterday at the club social " she said in a mocking tone. 

Aphmau was shocked "you where watching me" "of course i don't like it when other girls get all over my man. i mean i don't blame them he is a dream boat after all" 'this . this is why i hate people sometimes ' Natsu thought that she should pimp slap the three girls but she know Aphmau would be pretty mad about it .   
"are you two dating?" 

"of course he just doesn't know it yet." ....  
'  
'shes a crazy bitch' Natsu thought forming her hand into a claw but stopped from doing anything else /  
"  
so hes up for grabs ?" Natsu said making the whole situation worst in away , 

"hey watch it Pinky " Natsu had a smirk on her face seeing this girls is easily mad 

"nonono Natsu didn't mean it mean it that way way way way at all she was just im-im-implying that your crazy " Aphmau said . Natsu eyes went wide trying to not laugh her butt off from Aphmau's roast . 

"WHAT?!" The red head Causing Natsu to laugh in her place putting her hands over her stomach . "i don't like her tone ivy" the one to her left said in a cocky tone 

"i don't either her voice is so high pinched and she looks like a potato look stay way from my man ok? if not you will be in a world of hurt "   
the three girls laughed and left leaving Aphmau shocked 

"ther-there kid kid kidding right? " Aphmau said staking in fear . Natsu realized that this was her first time being threaten like that and being bullied. "ahhh dont listen to them Aph " she said walking towards the school with a smile on her face. Aphmau right beside her. 

"hey Aphmau" Aphmau looking Natsu right in her yellow eyes. 

"if she tries anything tell me ok" Aphmau noosed her head. As Natsu and Aphmau walked in sightsee taking in the morning sun Natsu smelled booze not far away. as Natsu and Aphmau got close the the school Natsu looked at her friend with a blush and smiled "well here we are" she said .

Aphmau blushed back . "YA-ya we are here at school . me . where you cant go to yet till till till till till tiil mother and Madarao gets the papers . " she said with a blush thinking her and Natsu having the same class would be awesome . 

"well um" natsu gave Aphmau back pack back to her and gave her a hug shocking Aphmau cause how nicely warm she is .

"see you later bye" Natsu said running back home . feeling her heart pump like it was about to burst out of her chest 

 

Natsu had a smile on her face thinking of the smell form earlier . she put on a red ring and slammed the jewel in the center causing her to be in glazed in a flame. when the flames dispersal from her body. she was now in a red armor ( Ban armor from the seven deadly sin's ) with a yellow fairy tail symbol on the center of the chest . a Sword on her back . the sword had a black handle and a flat hand guard . the blade it self was a double edge fanged sword made out of pure dragon slayer magic. she found this a long time ago this sword use to belong to Missa the red flame of love. who died during the dragon civil war.

this is how no one has found out Who Natsu was. this is how Salamander keeps "his" face a secret . Natsu Dragneel holy night in training . the heart of the fairy tail guild .   
Salamander . 

she ran off to the booze scent not far away. 

some where else . 

a man with red armor and a yellow star on his chest with a three section staff on his back . he had his helmet off as he was walking around the mall.   
"man im so bored...."   
FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST a hard punch hitting him right on his back of his head. by a person with the same armor


End file.
